


The Ol' Swicharoo

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: One Piece
Genre: body swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Your first mistake is thinking the Feared and Dreaded Strawhat Luffy was anything but a large child. Your second mistake was thinking that you'd be able to stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a week to sea with the Strawhats, and already he had learned a lot about them. Most of it was useless, and more trivia that he was going to have to carry with him forever because there was a concerning amount of comfort and lack of boundaries with this crew. In the week he was here, he had been given a clear answer of why.

For the fearsome reputation he had, the captain lived up to none of it. He was as strong and fearless as they said, but at the same time he was more like a large child than anything. You got glimpses of intelligence, but really that’s all you got before he was on you and touching you with his sweaty body and being intentionally a pain in the ass.

And Law was basically a prisoner on their ship, because Dressrosa was a ways away. There was a lot of time to weigh the pros and cons of this alliance. Because on one hand, he was certain that Strawhat was going to be a loyal ally. He owed him one and saw him as a friend, and Law knew Strawhat’s history of helping his friends. But at the same time, Law knew there was not a chance that he’d be able to control him, or maybe even stop him. He had seen how his crew all treated him, and they all had sizable bounties on their heads.

As he was thinking about if he had made a good choice or not, a tell tale sign that trouble was about to happen to him popped up. The rest of the Strawhats made sure that he knew this one well before he even got on the ship. It was a combination of their captian’s attention and a cheshire smile. He thought nothing of it at the time, but now he felt a sense of dread.

“I don’t care what you’re about to ask, Strawhat-ya. The answer is no.” He’d say it bluntly up front. The swordsman shook his head with a smile.

But his attention couldn’t linger there for long, as soon Strawhat had grabbed the rail behind him and started reading himself for launch. Quick thinking was all Law had at that moment, and a quick room saved them both from being sent into the water as he changed the course from the rail into the mast. It shook a little from the impact, but stayed strong. Law was glad that he had missed that rib shattering move.

“Traffy!! I had an idea!” Words that Law had knew were dangerous. He hadn’t even needed the crew to tell him that. Anyone with half a brain knew within moments of meeting him, that any idea Strawhat came up with usually meant bad things for almost everyone else.

“No.”

“Okay so I need you to switch Zoro and Robin’s bodies for me for a prank.” The rubber man continued on regardless.

“I said no.”

“But I gotta know which part Sanji would be nice to because no matter what it’s gonna be Robin. But no matter what he does he’s gonna have to be nice to Zoro.” This got the attention of the swordsman, who snorted with amusement at the thought of all this.

“Great. I’m still not doing it.” He wasn’t in the mood for horsing around. He was a serious man who did serious things. He couldn’t do it because it’d be funny. Well he could, he just wouldn’t.

“You did it back on Punk Hazard, do it now for fun it’ll be great!”

“No.”

“I’ll leave you alone for one hour if you do.” Now that was actually something that he might be willing to take him up on. It’d be nice to get some peace on this ship. Maybe he could ask someone on his crew how to get that, because Law was still unclear on how to get it. They all seemed to find it, so it had to exist even in a place like this.

“Fine. But you’ll also have to convince Nico-ya before I do anything.” She may not have had the bounty to match, but Law knew better. You didn’t get a bounty that young and survive into adulthood only to be a push over. He hadn’t truly gotten the chance to see her in action, but he had a feeling that she wasn’t someone you wanted to wrong. Even by Strawhat Pirate standards.

But Strawhat seem unbothered. He kept beaming as he took this victory. Hopefully once she denied him, Strawhat would be her problem, and not him. He’d get his promised hour of peace at least, and he wouldn’t have to bother with switching anyone.

“Okay! Wait right here!” Strawhat ran off to go to the library. It was a little unfortunate, because that’s where he would have liked to go, but that was life, he supposed. Maybe he could take a nap on the deck like Roronoa.

Naturally, Law wouldn’t lay near him. They were allies, but it was a pirate alliance. There was sturdier tissue paper out there. Besides why would Law want to sleep by someone he hardly knew? He’d settle in on the side across from him where he could keep an eye on him, just in case.

Not that any of that mattered, because Law was here keeping an eye out for the wrong person like some sort of amateur. As punishment for his carelessness, he was tackled across the deck by Strawhat. That was fair. He underestimated him, and forgot about him for a second there. There was no one to blame but himself.

“Hey Traffy! I got Robin!” He looked over at the woman who seemed to be holding back her laughter ever so slightly.

At least this was a minor thing. Especially for an hour of peace from Strawhat. He supposed he could be party to this chaos, but only for the quiet that’d he’d get in return.

“Fine. I’ll do it and you both can go wild.” Even from his less than ideal position, he could still do this. “Room.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the afternoon, so that meant that it was time for Sanji to go give Robin and Nami their afternoon tea. The weather outside was beautiful, but Sanji still had a strong feeling he knew where they’d be right now. He prided himself on that. It was a skill every man worth his salt should have.

Robin would no doubt be up in the library. They still had yet to hit the mid afternoon calm, so she’d still be up there and out of the range of chaos. She was too refined a woman to join in those stupid games Luffy and them played around this time. There was a chance that she might leave once those idiots were all taking their afternoon naps, but that was still a ways away.

So he’d bring the tray of tea up there. It was a nice black tea, with some cream and sugar that should could add as she saw fit. He knew how his crew took their drinks, but Robin seemed to change very much so on her mood. Sanji respected that and he respected her, so he’d let her do as she pleased.

Who ever else was in there could ready their tea however they wanted, but they were going to have to wait their turn and pour their own. Only Robin got this special treatment. Unless Nami was also in the library. She was a lady and she was to be treated as such. The guys were on their own when it came to their tea.

He opened the door and it felt like taking a bite of a sundae only to get the savory taste of steak in your mouth. Because instead of his beautiful Robin sitting delicately reading a book, there was Zoro sitting there delicately and reading a book.

There had to be something wrong here. This was not how it was supposed to be at all, because there was nothing about how Zoro sat that was delicate. It was ungraceful and manly, while Robin had a delicate ladylike quality that extended into everything that she did. And this was the sort of thing that he’d expect to see Robin doing, but he knew for a fact that this wasn’t something Zoro was even fucking capable of doing.

“Is there something wrong, Sanji?” The gentle rhythm of how Robin spoke felt so wrong. This was like biting a dirty old shoe and tasting a fine wine. It was wrong and even different from how those shitty knuckle heads did their imitations of people. This was genuinely how she was, but in Zoro’s body and the whole experience was wrong.

“Robin my sweet?” He asked, completely ready to beat the shit out of Zoro if this turned out to be him this whole time and showing off a feminine side that he wasn’t ready to accept ever or acknowledge in the future. This was a risk he was willing to take. For the sake of his beloved Robin.

“I suppose I do look a little different right now, don’t I.” She chuckled and her normally bell like laugh seemed and felt so wrong now.

“What happened to you?”

“I’m looking at life through a different perspective. It’s certainly something.” There was no one else in this vast and beautiful ocean willing to make a sacrifice like that for the sake of learning. It was definitely Robin in there.

He wanted to serve her tea, but at the same time there was something in him that didn’t want to do it. The face of that shitty swordsman, even though soft from her gentle ladylike ways that followed her everywhere she went, still was that bastard’s face. It felt like the body itself was taunting him, even if it’s owner was away hopefully not defiling his beautiful Robin’s body with his brutish bastard ways.

But at the same time, it would be beyond unfair and ungentlemanly of him to treat Robin poorly just because of the body she was in right now. Even in this prison of the flesh she was in, she was still a lady and needed to be respected and treated properly. Not even this curse that she was carrying so courageously should stop him from serving her her tea.

But Robin gave him a curious look, and a look that felt a little judgmental from the gruff body of that damn mossy asshole. “Are you alright, Sanji?”

This was a near impossible task. But knowing that he had her support in this no matter what, Sanji knew he could do this. Her love for him would make him strong for the two of them, and already he could feel it overriding his vision so instead of that bastard he’d see her loving and concerned face, and how he should be ashamed of himself for making her worry about him like this.

“Nothing at all, Robin my love!!” He didn’t have to understand this decision of hers, but he did have to support her with his continued love and support. And how better to show that than through tea.

He’d pour her a glass, setting it gently down by the book she was reading. “I think I’ll take it black today.” She was such a woman of refined taste. Even in that body that probably couldn’t even tell a green tea from a black tea.

“I’ll let you get back to you’re reading!! Come get me if you need anything else!” She smiled and it was bitter sweet. He wouldn’t look at her until she was back to her normal self, and whatever had come over her had passed. He’d bow and take his leave.

He still had Nami yet to find, then the rest of those bastards could help themselves to a glass if they wanted. That was their own damn business and he didn’t care. He spat the blood from that cursed encounter with his beloved over the edge as he walked by the rail.

It was tough to be a gentleman, but he was damn good at what he did.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was weird to not hear the faint sound of Zoro working out by now. He had seen him napping on the deck earlier, but he wasn’t in his normal spot anymore. He could heard the faint sounds below deck of Usopp and Franky working on something. But those were different sounds entirely. Their sounds were more clangs and Zoro’s were more thuds. It wasn’t a very scientific way to think about it, but it was pretty descriptive if you asked him.

Chopper kinda wanted him to be there when he showed off to Law about his medical knowledge. He knew it’d be something that’d impress him, and Chopper wanted Zoro to be there to see how good he was even in the context of other doctors. There’d be talk about a lot of stuff he didn’t understand, but Chopper knew that Zoro would still be proud of him. He couldn’t really explain why, but it was very important to him that Zoro was proud of him.

Maybe the reason why Chopper couldn’t hear him was because he hadn’t started his training yet, and was up in the crow’s nest meditating. Zoro had told him that it was as important to ready the mind as it was the body. Chopper might not’ve trained his body as much as Zoro did (there probably wasn’t anyone who did), but he couldn’t argue the importance of training his mind.

Thinking about it, Chopper could make this work for both of them. Zoro probably wouldn’t be too happy about it, but he could train while the doctors talked between each other. That way he wouldn’t feel as much of a third wheel as he would’ve before. Though Chopper was pretty sure that Zoro didn’t feel awkward nearly as much as anyone else did. He might not’ve been as immune as Luffy was, but it was still an impressive tolerance.

He’d make the trip up to see if he could convince him. The worst Zoro would do would tell him no, and even then Chopper could just wait until he was done training. He’d be smelly, but that was how Zoro smelled most of the time, so it wouldn’t be that different.

Robin was the last person that Chopper thought he’d see up there. She didn’t look to be in that good a mood. She looked grumpy as she stared out into the sea with her arms crossed. Maybe there was a fight that he missed when he was below deck seeing what Franky and Usopp were working on today.

“Hey Robin, is everything okay?” He might not’ve been able to solve the problem, but he’d do his best to be a good listener.

“Hm? Oh, hey Chopper.” Robin grunted.

“Did something happen? You sound really upset.” Well maybe not as upset as she could’ve been, because she was still talking to him and not gently removing him from the crow’s nest like she would’ve if she was really mad.

“I’m not upset, this is just what my face looks like.” Robin grunted again. Now he was starting to worry about her, because did she think that was how she looked all the time?

“Robin it’s okay! We’re friends, you can talk to me!”

“Chopper, I’m not Robin. Law put me in her body.” He rolled through the list of suspects of who could possibly be in there. He had to think of who all had resting bitch face, but the answer popped up pretty quick.

“Zoro!? Why are you in Robin’s body?!” Chopper thought Law was done switching them around. Out of all the people, Robin and Zoro seemed the least likely to upset him.

“Luffy’s pranking Sanji right now. He bribed Law with leaving him alone for an hour.”

So what he was being told was that he had fallen for Luffy’s prank, even if he hadn’t been an intended target? Here he was worrying about Robin and she wasn’t even here. She was somewhere else and was probably feeling fine. Luffy didn’t even tell him he was going to prank anyone today. He was left out of this and that was an outrage.

“Where’s Luffy now? I got some words for him about all this.” ZoRobin snorted with amusement as he pointed to the head of the Sunny. Of course he’d be there. “Thanks. I’ll be back.”

——————————————————————————

Law should’ve known better than to trust Strawhat about this. He was a fool to think not interacting with him directly was going to calm him down and make him behave. Any hope he had of a nap, or quiet contemplation were smashed as the enraged doctor stampeded across the deck with the flaming cook.

“Luffy!!” They roared with anger as they were met with the mischievous cackles of their captain, who in turn fled from them. The deck of the ship bounced with their rage as they ran from one end to the other shouting profanity and threats as the laughter continued.

Something deep within him knew that this was going to be at least an hour before this stopped. That sounded about how things usually went for him. But Law wasn’t going to take this. He was a clever man, and while Strawhat might have found a loophole to keep bothering him in his hour, Law knew one as well.

Strawhat never said when his hour was going to be. As soon as all this was over, he was taking his hour and telling Strawhat to fuck off. He could go bother someone he hadn’t fucked over yet that day. Law actually couldn’t wait to tell him that once he came back. Finally this was a win for him against the madness that was Strawhat.

A hand gently touched his shoulder and snapped him out of his train of thought. He was going to yell at them, but he saw it was Nico Robin. “You know the library would probably be a better place to wait all this out.”

He hadn’t actually been told of any library before this. But the fact that some of the Strawhats would disappear for short periods of time started to make more sense now. That’s the place they all were going.

“Alright. Lead the way.”


End file.
